Belle Black
Isabella "Belle" Black Brady (formerly Kiriakis) is a fictional character on the NBC daytime soap opera Days of our Lives. Actress History: *Brianna & Chalice Fischette (10/1993-12/1994; recurring) *Brianna & Brittany McConnell (02/1995-03/1998; recurring) *Ashlyn & Kaylyn Messick (03/1998-09/1998; recurring) *Chelsea Butler (08/1998-07/1999; recurring) *Kirsten Storm (08/1999-07/2004) *Charity Rahmer (07/2004-08/2004) *Martha Madison (08/2004-03/2008, 11/2015-09/2016 & 01/2017-02/2017 & 12/2017-present; recurring) Character History: Background: Isabella "Belle" Black is the daughter of John Black and Marlena Evans. She was born on October 21, 1993 changed to October 21, 1983. She has five siblings, maternal half-brothers Donald "D.J." Craig Jr. (deceased) and Eric Brady II, maternal half-sister Samantha "Sami" Brady and paternal half-brothers Brady Black and Paul Narita. At the time of her birth, it was believed that Marlena's husband Roman Brady was Belle's father. Marlena had two one night stands with John around the time that Marlena got pregnant so she was unsure of who the father was. Sami had walked in on John and Marlena during the second one night stand and when she learned that Marlena was pregnant and having a paternity test she stucking to the hospital records and learned that John was the father of the baby and changed the results that Roman was the father to keep her family together. 1990's: Belle is delivered by John and in turn Roman and Marlena name their newborn daughter Isabella after John's late wife Isabella Toscano. When Belle is a few months old, Sami kidnaps Belle and plans on giving Belle up for adoption. When Belle is returned, her paternity is revealed and Roman and Marlena seperate. John moves in as father to Belle. Roman later leaves town. Belle is raised along with older brother Brady by John and Marlena who have joint custody of Belle. John is involved with Kristen Blake for much of Belle's early childhood and Kristen does whatever she can to keep John and Marlena apart. John and Marlena married in May 1999. In late 1999, a teenage Belle is in high school with friends Shawn-Douglas "Shawn Brady, Philip Kiriakis and Miriam "Mimi" Lockhart. Belle later makes friends with outcast Chloe Lane. Belle has a brief relationship with Phillip before falling in love with Shawn. 2000's: Belle and Shawn's relationship continues fine until a classmate Jan Spears confides in Shawn that she is pregnant after being raped by Paul Mendez. Shawn claims to be the father of Jan's baby which brakes up his relationship with Belle. Jan later miscarries the child and the truth about the rape comes out. Belle and Shawn get back together. Belle, Shawn, Philip, Mimi and Chloe graduated from high school and head off to university in Salem. The group make friends Rex and Cassie who later later revealed to be the child of Roman and Katherine "Kate" Roberts. Belle and Mimi move into an apartment together while, Shawn and Mimi's boyfriend Rex move across the hall from them. In 2003, Belle and Shawn's relationships once again has problems when it is believed to Belle's mother Marlena is a serial killer and Belle provides a false alibi for her. Belle and Shawn decides to take some time apart and he leaves town for while. Marlena is presumed deceased. Shawn remains out of contact with Belle and she takes as he is not coming back because he can not forgive Belle. Unknown to Belle at the time, Jan Spears was holding Shawn captive in a cage. With Shawn out of the picture, Belle started growing closer to Philip who harbored a secret crush on Belle. Belle and Philip start dating. Shawn returns to town but his personality is profoundly changed. Belle and Phillip become engaged. Belle and Shawn ended up trapped together during a snow storm take solace in a barn. Belle and Shawn have sex while trapped in the barn which later catches fire. Belle and Shawn are rescued but have no memory of their one night stand because the hypothermia they were suffering. Philip and Belle move forward with their wedding and Shawn finally realize his true feelings for Belle on the eve of her wedding. Belle and Philip get married. After the wedding Belle and Shawn met on the roof of their apartment building and admit their feelings for each other. Belle rush to tell Philip that she wants to be with Shawn but he has already been shipped out to Iraq. Belle informs Shawn that she will tell Philip when he returns home, she doesn't want it in his head when he is fighting over in Iraq. Belle and Shawn agree to stay apart until Philip returns. Philip returns a short time later having lost his leg after stepping on a land mine. Belle decides to remain with Philip. As Philip slowly starts to get better, Belle can't forget her feelings for Shawn and decides to tell Philip the truth. Belle however learns that she is pregnant. Belle assumes the child to be Philip because she and Shawn don't remember their one night stand. Belle infroms Shawn of the pregnancy and that is going to stay with Philip. Shawn then moves on with Mimi. A few months later, Belle gives birth to daughter that she and Philip name Claire Kiriakis. Belle begans to suffer from postpartum depression and Claire then developes serious health problems. Claire's heath continues to fail and they learn that Claire will need to liver transplant. Claire's life is saved when she receives a liver from Shawn's younger brother Beauregard "Zack" Brady II, who dies after being hit by a car. When Claire covers, Belle and Philip decided to have another child as do recently married Shawn and Mimi. Both couples learn that they will have to do in vitro fertilisation. They couple have it down at the same time at the hospital. However, Shawn and Phillip's samples are switched. Belle becomes pregnant with Shawn's child and Shawn and Mimi's surrogate becomes pregnant with Mimi and Philip's child. Early in the pregnancy the truth about the switched is discovered and Philip and Mimi want both baby's aborted. Belle will not abort the child but it doesn't matter as Belle later lose the child. A few months later, the truth about Claire's paternity is revealed. This leads the end of both marriages. Phillip leaves town for a while and Shawn steps into the role of father. Belle however doesn't want Shawn to have anything to do with Claire because of his relationship with Willow, a former prostitute. Philip returns town a few months later and files for custody of Claire, as he is still Claire's legal father. Philip wins custody of Claire but Belle and Shawn kidnap Claire and leave town. After a few months on the run, Belle and Shawn grow close and the family later returns to Salem with Philip giving up his fight for custody. Belle and Shawn get engaged. Belle is devasted when her father John died following a hit and run. Belle has a one night stand with Philip. Belle and Shawn married but Belle's one night stand is reveal some time later. Shawn wants a divorced. Claire is kidnapped and during the time they are tracking down Claire. Belle and Shawn get back together. John is revealed to be alive. The family decides to sail around the world. 2010's: Shawn returns to town in October 2015 for this mother's wedding. Belle arrives the next month with teenage Claire in tow. It is revealed that Belle had a affair and that the couple was separated. Belle and Shawn briefly dated other people, Belle dated Phillip and Shawn dated Lani Price. Belle and Shawn got back together and left town for Hong Kong, leaving Claire in Salem with John and Marlena. References: Black, Belle Black, Belle